Already dead under the skin
by Animedemon01
Summary: Hunny is dying, and nobody has the heart to tell Yasuchika. But what if he found out on his own and became suicidal. Satoshi wants Yasuchika to live but he himself doesn't want to. Is he even truly alive or already dead under the skin. And what happens when Hunny is dead. SatoshixYasuchika
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Yasuchika, I noticed your not eating much today, why is that?" Asked Satoshi. It wasn't just today, he hadn't seen the other eat almost anything in almost a week.

"You know I'm anorexic, I've been since six grade." Replied the brunet.

"But you're eating even less than normal, I know something's up. Just tell me, okay?"

"Fine, Mitsukuni has been in the hospital for about a week and nobody will tell me anything. I feel like crap, let's ditch the rest of our classes."

"No, and the only reason you feel like crap is because you're worried about your brother, Or its because you've barely eaten anything in almost a week, or you're getting sick. I hope it's not the last one because last time I was at you're house, I used your toothbrush."

"That's disgusting! I don't know what you put in you're mouth! I really don't feel well, not because you used my toothbrush, I've just felt like crap all week."

"If you don't feel well, you should call your dad to come get you."

"Good idea, see you later." Yasuchika left, leaving Satoshi to his thoughts.

Satoshi knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what, one way or another. Maybe some member of the host club knew, he should ask them.

* * *

"Hey, Taka-bro, do you know whats wrong with Mitsukuni, Yasuchika said that he's been in the hospital for about a week now. It's really affecting him right now and I want to be able to tell him that it's alright." Satoshi asked his brother. "Please just tell me everything you know, Yasuchika's really worried, he's making himself sick. No lie. He's pale and has lost a bit of weight, just tell me what's up, okay."

"You can't tell Yasuchika until the doctors are sure." Replied Mori, emotionless as usual.

"Sure of what?"

"If Mitsukuni will die or not."

"But we have to tell him. I would want to know if you were dying."

"Satoshi, you can't. Remember four years ago when they found out that his mother had cancer?"

Satoshi did, Yasuchika who was just nine at the time stopped eating, cried himself to sleep every night, and woke up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. And when she finally went, the only time he stopped sobbing for an entire month was when he would tire himself out and pass out.

"Yup, he almost killed himself, you couldn't leave him alone for five minutes. He wanted to die."

"Just don't tell him, Mitsukuni told me to tell you not to. Try to keep him away from sharp objects for I don't know, the rest of his life maybe?"

"Sure Taka- bro, I'll go talk to him later but I won't tell him. One quick question, do you think it's wrong to be in love with your cousin, even if he's a guy."

"Well, I'm in love with Mitsukuni, I guess it's okay for you to be in love with Yasuchika."

"Thanks bro, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi watched Yasuchika's sleeping form. He knew it was a bit creeperish, but the brunet was cute when he was sleeping and Satoshi knew Yasuchika needed sleep and didn't dare wake him.

Yasuchika began to stir in his sleep. "No! No! Don't take Satoshi he's all I have left!" He cried in his sleep. "Mother, father, Mitsukuni, they're all dead! If you take away Satoshi, I'll die too!" He winced as if he had been hit and screamed, "Satoshi, why are you doing this to me? You told me you loved me!"

* * *

In Yasuchika's nightmare

Blood was splattered everywhere, people lie dead in the street, but none of it mattered to him, the only people he had left was out there, and he would find him. He heard a child cry from a deserted hospital and entered the building. A blond haired boy with glasses cried over a dead blond woman on a hospital bed. People covered up the woman's body and tried to calm down the sobbing boy.

It didn't take him long to realize that this boy was his younger self. He ran out of the building, resisting the urge to vomit, and into a graveyard. There he saw an even more horrifying image. Three graves, one belonging to his brother and the other two to his parents.

This can't be happening! He thought. Mitsukuni and father are still alive.

The bushes near by shook and the grim reaper jumped out of the bushes with Satoshi's limp body in one of his arms.

He didn't know much, but he did know that the grim reaper was taking the only person he had left. "No! No! Don't take Satoshi he's all I have left!" He screamed. "Mother, father, Mitsukuni, they're all dead! If you take away Satoshi, I'll die too!"

The grim reaper just smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He ran back into the bloodied streets. Satoshi jumped out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, I won't leave, I promise." Said Satoshi.

Than Satoshi took out a knife and cut open the others back.

"Satoshi, why are you doing this to me? You told me you loved me!" He screamed, shaking in the warm arms.

Than everything went black.

* * *

Satoshi held Yasuchika's sleeping, shivering body close to his own.

When the brunet finally woke up, he tried to push out of the taller boys arms and was sobbing and screaming, "Don't stab me again! If you loved me like you said, than you won't hurt me anymore. Go away! Don't stab me!"

"It's okay, Yasuchika." Satoshi said to Yasuchika, rubbing the other boys back. "You just had a nightmare. I would never stab you, I do love you!"

Yasuchika continued to sob in his cousin's arms, and telling Satoshi of his nightmare and how he thought the dream was telling him that there would be death soon.

"That's crazy!" Said Satoshi after Yasuchika was done. "Your dreams can't tell you what will happen."

"So everything is gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I promise."

Satoshi knew that was a promise he could not keep, Hunny would die soon.


End file.
